The Toughest Of Loves
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: "Have the violent, destructive Careers fallen in...Love?" Thresh asked, grinning. Nobody said that love was easy. When a simple game between the Careers goes wrong, Cato and Clove's lives end up on the line. But when have Panem's favourite Careers ever backed away from a challenge? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :) This oneshot was requested by Ohsoclovely1. I know a lot of people have written oneshots about this but I wanted to give it a go anyway and it has a little twist at the end. :) I don't own The Hunger Games. :( It's written in Clove's POV.**

"So, Cato, what do you like to do for fun?" Glimmer asked with a flirty look on her face as she inched closer to Cato. Their shoulders were almost touching. She smiled straight at him and batted her eyelashes as he looked down at the sword in his hands uncomfortably. _He likes to play around with weapons. _I thought, throwing my knives at an unfortunate lizard that had tried to scuttle by us. Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Lover Boy and I were seated underneath a tree. It was nightfall and we'd been waiting for that stupid Fire Girl to climb down from her tree for hours. I was starting to grow restless. Surely there were more tributes to kill. We could get her later on in the Games.

"I like to mess around with weapons." Cato replied, still not looking at Glimmer. I mentally smirked, I knew him like the back of my hand. Glimmer inched closer again, clearly annoyed that her attempts at seducing him were failing miserably.

"Do you do anything non-training related?" She asked, smiling again. _He reads, not that he'd ever admit it._

"I do stuff."

"And are you single?" Glimmer was so close to Cato that she was practically sat on his lap. Cato's eyes met mine over the fire. I shook my head slightly, a signal to keep quiet about our relationship. It would put sponsors right off. A Career can't be tough, brutal and in love all at the same time.

"Uh-"

"Let's play truth or dare. I'm bored out of my mind." Marvel cut in. Glimmer shot him an annoyed glance and he looked back at her, unfazed.

"Fine. Playing, Lover Boy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I pulled my knives out of the dead reptile and rearranged them in my jacket. He hesitated before nodding.

"Good. Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He responded. I rolled my eyes at him. _Wimp_.

"Before the Reaping, had you ever actually had a conversation with Fire Girl?" I asked, grinning wickedly. Marvel smirked at him and Cato laughed a little, but Glimmer just raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well…" He glanced up at the tree. "No. But I knew that I loved her anyway."

"Awww. So sweet!" Marvel said sarcastically, clutching his heart and fluttering his eyelashes. The other Careers and I laughed. Peeta glared at the ground before saying,

"Glimmer, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I rolled my eyes again, this time at her. To be honest, I would have rolled them at her anyway. I seem to do it every time she opens that stupid mouth of hers. I swear, if she giggles or squeals one more time I'll run her through with Cato's sword.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Peeta asked, clearly bored, as he continued to watch the tree. Glimmer giggled and indiscreetly glanced at Cato before nodding. He frowned and turned his body away from her slightly. Her giggle echoed around in my head, making me want to hit myself with a brick just to stop it.

"Truth or dare, Cato?" Glimmer asked, smiling yet again. This time I wanted to throw the brick at _her_. Who the hell does she think she is? Did she think that she could join the alliance and the flirt with my boyfriend and I'd be totally fine with it? I don't care that nobody outside of District Two has any idea about us, I want to bitch dead.

"Dare." He said firmly. He was never someone to back down from a challenge.

"I dare you to make out with me for a full minute." She grinned. I froze, watching Cato to see what he would do. If he backed out, the people of Panem would think he was too weak to even kiss a girl.

"But…How'll we time it?" Cato asked. He was obviously looking for a way to get out of it. He better have been anyway. After all, he had told me that he loved me countless times. I had said the same. Being in the Arena hadn't changed that at all. Glimmer throwing herself at him also hadn't changed that.

"Oh, Marvel can count. Go!" She yelled before grabbing the back of Cato's head and smashing her lips against his. Cato kissed her back after a few seconds, but his arms didn't wrap around her like they had wrapped around me. I'm pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears as I stood, walked around the fire, and grabbed Glimmer by the hair.

"_Ow_! What are you doing, you crazy psychopath?!" Glimmer yelled, pulling her hair out from my fingers.

"This is the Games, Glimmer. There's no time for that kind of thing." I snarled.

"Oh, lighten up Clove!" She laughed, but not in a humorous way.

"Don't tell me what to do." I scowled, reaching for a knife.

"I'll do what I want, thanks. Why don't you just go stand over there while Cato does his dare? I'm sure he was enjoying it." Glimmer turned and winked at Cato before facing me again.

"Oh, please. He was practically gagging." I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're just jealous because Cato will never like you! Why would he anyway? He has _me_."

"Is that what you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He probably hates you." Glimmer smirked.

"That's why he's my _boyfriend _then." I laughed.

"Oh, keep dreaming. If he's your boyfriend, why was he flirting with me?"

"He wasn't! You _threw _yourself at him!" I looked at Marvel and Peeta for back up.

"It's true. He's been completely uninterested and you didn't even realise because you were too busy lusting over him." Marvel grinned.

"I agree. He doesn't even look at you look when you talk to him." Peeta added.

"Cato?" Glimmer turned to him, wanting him to prove them wrong.

"Glimmer, I've been with Clove for about seven months now." Cato said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I seriously hate you, Clove." Glimmer growled. She pulled a knife from her sleeve and charged at me. I sidestepped and she turned to slash her blade at my face. I ducked and pulled her legs out from underneath from her. She ended up sprawled on her back, my foot pressing down on her windpipe slightly. I shrugged my jacket off. I could finish her with just the knife I was holding.

"Well, that was a stupid idea. You honestly think you could have beaten me in a knife fight?" I smirked.

"Your foot off of my neck, Clove." Glimmer growled. I twiddled my knife between my fingers.

"I don't think I will." I said, raising my knife over my head.

"Come on, Clove. You've had your fun, let her go." Marvel said.

"No. She needs to die, here and now." I said, but before my knife could leave my hand strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the ground.

"Put me down _now_!" I screamed as Cato threw me over his shoulder.

"No. I think you need to cool down." He said, and started walking away from the camp.

"Dammit Cato, put me down!" I yelled, pounding my fists against his back. We reached the river we had found Everdeen in earlier and Cato threw me into the water. It was freezing cold and I gasped, swallowing a mouthful of the icy water. I resurfaced, spluttering and coughing like a fool.

"You son of a bitch! What's _wrong_ with you?! You could have killed me! I bet Glimmer would be _so _happy then and you could make out wither all day every day until you both _die_ and someone with half a brain cell could win these Games!" I screamed, my arms flying around in mad gestures.

"You done?" Cato asked when I was finished with my rant. He sat down on the river bank and leaned back on his elbows.

"Yes." I snapped, sitting down next to him with my legs crossed.

"I'm not interested in her, you know." Cato said, smirking arrogantly.

"Whatever." I mumbled, picking at the grass.

"Hey." He said, sitting up straight. "Look at me." I forced my eyes to meet his.

"Why don't you like her? I bet all the boys in District One do." I muttered.

"Because I'm in love with my scary District partner." Cato grinned, I couldn't but smile back as he pressed his lips softly to mine. After a few seconds, I pushed him away.

"Gross. I've probably got Glimmer germs now." I frowned.

"Please don't remind me about that kiss. I'm trying my hardest to erase it from my memory." He shuddered. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Well, isn't that cute." Cato and I leapt to our foot and spun to face the owner of the voice. Thresh stepped out from behind a tree, weapon drawn.

"Have the violent, destructive Careers fallen in…Love?" He asked, grinning. In one swift motion, he swung his sword at Cato's head.

**Five reviews and I'll make it a two shot :O**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 reviews? Wow. :O Thank you so much. :) Warning: This is a bit gruesome. I don't own The Hunger Games.**

_"Aghh!" My younger sister screamed as I hit her with a jet of freezing cold water._

_"Good one Clove." Cato smirked, extending his fist to me. I fist bumped him and fired another jet at my sister. This time, she ducked and fired her own water gun at me. I grabbed Cato by the wrist and pulled him in front of me. The water hit him square in the chest._

_"I'm gonna get you now, Clover." Cato promised. He spun around and lifted me off of the ground._

_"No! I'm sorry! No!" I yelled as he hauled me towards the pond we had filled our water guns up in earlier. _

_"I love you really." He grinned as he threw me into the cold water._

The memory played back in my head as I tackled Cato and we fell backwards into the river, narrowly avoiding Thresh's blade. We resurfaced and I cursed as I remembered that I had left my knives at the camp. Stupid Glimmer. Cato drew his sword and charged at Thresh. All I could was stand and watch as they engaged in a viscous battle. Thresh struck Cato in the shoulder. He let out a scream that was a mix of pain and frustration that almost broke my heart.

"Clove, get out of here!" Cato yelled as he stabbed at Thresh, catching him in the thigh.

"I'm not leaving you!" I called back. Our makeshift camp was about half a mile back, I'd never get there, grab my knives and make it back in time. The fight would be over, one way or another. Cato forced Thresh backwards away from the riverbank, away from me. They were equal in everything except skill. They looked to be the same height and weight and they had similar builds. But I had to trust that Cato would use his years of experience with a sword and come out of this fight victorious. Thresh slit at Cato's stomach and I gasped, praying that the cut wasn't too deep. Cato managed to sever Thresh's left hand, but the only thing it seemed to do was ignite his anger. Thresh swung at Cato with the handle of his sword, catching him in the temple and knocking him unconscious. Wide eyed and crazy looking, Thresh turned to me.

"You gonna watch me kill him. And then I kill you." He grunted, blood spewing from his wrist. Just as Thresh was about to plunge his sword into Cato's chest, I slammed into him. I may have been smaller than him, but I wasn't going to let him kill Cato. We crashed to the ground and the sword he was holding went flying. I punched him in the jaw. He kneed me in the stomach and rolled over so that he was crushing me. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head up and slammed to the ground again. Spots danced in the sky above. I blinked a few times and they faded. He had yanked my hair so hard that my hairline was bleeding, and the blood was trickling down my cheeks. Thresh held is hand over my mouth and pinched my nose in an attempt at suffocating me. I bit down hard on the palm of his hard. He screamed in pain, blood dribbling from the bit marks. He drew his fist back to punch me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his fist on my face. But it never came. Instead, he slumped down of top of me. Blood from a fresh wound on his back covered my shirt and Thresh's body was kicked off of me. Cato, now conscious, removed his sword from Thresh's back. He had thrust the blade in so far that the point stuck out of his chest. He tossed the bloodied weapon to the ground and extended a hand to me. His other hand was clutching his stomach. I took his hand and he pulled me roughly off of the floor.

"You run next time, okay? You fucking _run_." He yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I saved your life!" I yelled back.

"Well, I saved yours too!" He shouted. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "What would I have done if he'd killed you? Tell me, because I have no idea."

"I…" I trailed off, not sure what to say, and flew into his arms.

"Just be more careful. Remember your knives." He whispered into my hair.

"Oh my God, Cato, your stomach!" I pulled back, remembering his wound.

"I'm fine." He said, but he was at least two shades paler than usual.

"You're not. Come one." I rested one hand on his said and put my other arm around his waist to help him walk. When we got back, the fire was dimming and Glimmer and Marvel were sleeping. Lover Boy was keeping watch. Cato sat with his back against Fire girl's tree.

"I heard a cannon. What happened?" Peeta asked as I rooted around in my pack for a roll of bandage, a needle and pain meds.

"We ran into Thresh." I replied. I found what I needed and sat down next to Cato. I threaded a strand of surgical thread for the needle.

"Need a hand?" Lover Boy asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Go to sleep." I watched Lover Boy

I grabbed the knife I had dropped when Cato had carried me to the river and cut his shirt just above the wound.

"Cato? This is going to hurt, okay?" I said. He closed his eyes and nodded in reply. I desperately tried to remember what to do. When it came to me, I started to stitch up the angry red stomach wound before Cato could lose any more blood. He gritted his teeth and growled slightly. I whispered soothing things as I continued to stitch. When I was finished, I wrapped a bandage around his stomach just in case it reopened. I handed him the pain meds and a bottle of water. He swallowed and leaned his head against the tree, sighing.

"Is your shoulder okay? Does that need stitches too?" I asked, biting my lip. He looked slightly better, but not by much.

"No, it…It's okay." He said, taking my hand. I settled down next to him, leaning my head against his good shoulder.

"Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." I kissed him on the cheek. "I promise."

**I'm going to be really evil and end it there. :) I'll let you decide for yourself what happens next. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it. :) It's now complete. :)**


End file.
